UglyCreep2001
UglyCreep2001 '''is a major but unrecurring character. He '''was the first Diamond Creeper. He made his 2 only appearances in If Creepers were Made Out of Diamond and If a PROS ONLY Dimension was Added to Minecraft. Appearance At first, Uglyreep2001 looked like a normal Creeper, but after an ocelot gave him a wish, he became a Diamond Creeper. He got diamond-blue skin, eyebrows, and a smirk on his face instead of a frown. As a Diamond Creeper, he no longer dies after exploding. Personality Even as a normal Creeper, he was different. He was a lot more prudent, causing his friends to abandon and bully him. As a Diamond Creeper, he gained confidence and became more smug and arrogant. Appearances If Creepers were Made Out of Diamonds The video started off with him and a Creeper gang, with them having been decided that they would blow people up. Uglycreep2001 objected, saying he did not want to die. His friends left to blow things up, making fun of him as they walked. He was sad, and eventually came across an ocelot. He ran for his life, until he hid behind a tree, but the ocelot caught up, and told him that it was his lucky day, and he had one wish he wished to be the first ever Diamond Creeper. His wish was granted and the ocelot walked away, saying how bad his wish was. The first thing he did when he became a Diamond Creeper was go to his 'friends'. One of them had already blew up, and the remaining two were going to find the next person to kill, while talking about how much of a loser Uglycreep2001 was. They looked up in amazement as they saw their old friend, taunting them about how ugly their skin color was. The pair simultaneously killed themselves. The second thing he did was decide how humans would react to him, so he went over to a farm and a player attacked him. He blew up, leaving a massive crater, and he discovered he could also survive explosions. It was getting late, so UglyCreep2001 went to his house and slept. He woke up to the noise of a noob mining him with a pickaxe, thinking he was a diamond. He begged for his life, but it was too late, and he died, leaving a massive diamond crater. If a PROS ONLY Dimension was Added to Minecraft Despite not making an appearance in this video, multiple versions of himself inhabit the pro dimension. These versions of himself are harmless and fart out kinder eggs. Trivia * He's the fifth diamond-related mob counterpart, the first one being the Diamond Golem, the second one being the Diamond Pig, the third ones being the Diamond Dragons, the fourth ones being the Diamond Squids, and the sixth ones being Diamond Chickens. * UglyCreep was the only Diamond Creeper until If a Pro Dimension was Added, where the species inhabited the new dimension, though their behaviour was changed. Category:Characters Category:Alter Egos Category:Males